I See You
by Yui-ssi
Summary: "Hujan dan perpustakaan. Bukankah itu senada?" —Jungkook. "Hujan dan perpustakaan, bukankah itu mengganggu?" —Taehyung. KookV/Vkook. BTS Fanfiction.


**I See You**

 **.**

 **BTS Fanfiction**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **Warning : boy x boy**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Hujan itu tidak sendirian._

 _Ada matahari yang menemaninya,_

 _jika keduanya tidak ada, tidak bersatu, dan tidak harmonis._

 _Maka pelangi pun tidak akan keluar…_

* * *

 **Taehyung**

Tak ada tempat lain yang lebih terisolir selain perpustakaan sekolahku. Tempat yang tidak terlalu banyak dihuni oleh siswa-siswa ribut dan heboh. Tidak ada cerita-cerita belaka atau fakta yang palsu. Tidak ada tangisan atau patah hati. Dan karena perpustakaan, tidak akan pernah—sekali pun—menyimpan sesuatu hal yang bernama 'cinta'. Alasan abstrak yang konyol dan selalu dibicarakan oleh siswa-siswa sekolahku. Terutama siswa perempuan yang telah menginjak sekolah menengah atas.

"Taetae, lihat lihat!" suara Park Jimin berhasil membuyarkan pikiranku yang tengah terpaku pada novel yang sedang kubaca. Aku menoleh dan mendapati wajah menyebalkannya ditambah dengan senyum yang menurutku terlihat konyol.

"Ada apa?"

" _Dia_ ada di sini _,_ "

Aku mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti, tetap dengan wajah dihiasi senyum yang berubah menjadi cengiran aneh, jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke depan. Tepat di depan meja penjaga perpustakaan. Begitu menoleh, aku langsung mengerti maksudnya. Kedua iris mataku langsung menangkap _sosok_ itu. Sambil memutar kedua mataku, aku langsung menyikut lengan Jimin.

"Kenapa kau tidak ajak saja dia untuk mengobrol? Kau ingin berbicara dengannya bukan?" tanyaku sambil kembali membaca novel yang sempat tertunda untuk dibaca. Daripada memerhatikan sosok itu, lebih baik menenggelamkan pikiranku pada novel yang banyak dengan kata-kata. Tidak perlu memerhatikan orang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu membuatku penasaran.

"Hei, Taehyung-ah, kau tidak tertarik padanya?"

Pertanyaan Jimin cukup membuatku terkejut. Dengan pelan aku menutup novel yang baru saja seuntai kalimat aku baca, tiba-tiba saja mood-ku untuk membaca menguap entah kemana begitu gendang telingaku menerima pertanyaan Jimin. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudnya, atau…aku memang tidak ingin mengerti? Entahlah, yang jelas aku tidak pernah suka membicarakan hal-hal yang menyangkut perasaan.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Jim." Kilahku sambil memaksakan suara tawa, meskipun kedengarannya seperti tawa masam.

"Berhentilah menghindari kenyataan Kim Taehyung. Aku tahu kau pasti mengerti maksudku," sahut Jimin diplomatis, kedua sorot matanya berubah menjadi serius.

"Jimin…" aku menghela napas pelan, berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan Jimin padaku. Aku mengerti maksudnya, sungguh aku sangat mengerti. Apa yang dibicarakan Jimin adalah hal yang selama ini tidak ingin aku bicarakan. Jangankan dibicarakan, dipikirkannya saja aku tidak pernah sudi mau melakukannya. "Dengar, aku tahu ke mana arahnya pembicaraan ini. Kau tahu kan…."

"Taehyung-ah," sela Jimin cepat, sebelah tanganya terangkat memintaku untuk berhenti. "Kau yang seharusnya sadar. Kau selalu membantah ketika kubilang kau selalu menghindari kenyataan, tapi memang itulah yang kau lakukan. Kau selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika kita membicarakan hal-hal yang menyangkut perasaanmu."

Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudnya. Meskipun aku tahu ia mencoba mengungkit hal yang tidak ingin aku bicarakan.

"Lupakan masa lalu, Taehyung. Lupakan luka lama, lupakan semua yang telah membuatmu hancur, dan….lupakan _orang itu_. Lihatlah ke depan, kau harus bisa menghadapi kenyataan, jangan terus hidup dalam mimpimu. Waktu tidak akan pernah bisa kembali."

Aku menutup kedua mataku. Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya. Aku sama sekali tidak membantah pemikirannya yang terkadang terdengar santai seperti itu. Jimin dengan mudah mengatakannya, tapi ia tidak tahu begitu sulit untuk melakukannya.

"Cobalah untuk membuka hatimu, Taehyung." Tepukan di bahuku kembali membuka kedua mataku, Jimin bangkit dari bangku di sebelahku. Bangku yang kami tempati tepat di belakang meja penjaga perpustakaan sekolah. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Hari ini ada latihan _dance_?"

"Ya." Jimin menenteng tas-nya lalu merapihkan celananya yang sedikit kusut, "Sampai jumpa besok, dan jangan lupa pesanku tadi. _Bye…_ " setelah melambaikan tangannya padaku, ia berjalan ke arah pintu perpustkaan, menggesernya hingga terbuka, lalu menggesernya lagi hingga tertutup setelah ia keluar.

Sepeninggal Jimin, aku bermaksud kembali membaca novelku. Namun gerakanku terhenti ketika sudut mataku kembali menangkap sosok yang duduk di meja depan meja penjaga perpustakaan. Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku ketika melihat sosok itu.

Sosok yang selalu dibicarakan Jimin.

Sebenarnya, akhir-akhir ada orang yang menarik perhatianku di perpustakaan. Karena memang aku sangat menyukai buku dan perpustakaan, maka aku sangat menikmati tugas menjadi seorang penjaga perpustakaan. Selain bisa membaca buku sepuasnya tanpa ada gangguan apa pun, aku bisa tahu orang yang akhir-akhir ini menimbulkan rasa penasaran dalam diriku. _Namja_ yang selalu duduk di tempat yang sama setiap dia memasuki perpustakaan.

Sikap _namja_ itu membuat pandanganku tidak bisa teralihkan. Biasanya aku tidak pernah peduli akan hal-hal yang menyangkut siswa-siswa yang datang ke perpustakaan. Namun, begitu melihat dia, tiba-tiba saja aku jadi tertarik. Rambutnya kecoklatan dan di telinga kirinya memakai anting, dari penampilannya saja bisa kutebak, dia bukan ciri-ciri orang yang suka melewatkan waktu di perpustakaan. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, di selalu duduk di bangku depan meja perpustakaan. Tepat dengan jendela besar di sampingnya Dan tatapannya…. Ah, inilah yang sebanarnya semakin membuatku penasaran.

Jika dilihat dengan seksama, tatapan matanya lebih lama terarah ke luar jendela dibanding dengan menatap buku di hadapannya. Tatapannya tampak menerawang, begitu jauh pada apa yang dilihatnya, selalu fokus pada satu titik. Seolah-olah apa yang dilihatnya adalah hal yang paling terindah bagi hidupnya.

Duduk di tempat yang sama, tidak mempedulikan buku di depannya, tatapan menerawang ke luar jendela, dengan sebelah tangan yang menopang dagunya. Terkadang seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya. Tampak menikmati.

Hingga satu kesimpulan yang kuambil tentang _namja_ itu. Mungkin… _dia sedang jatuh cinta._ Dia duduk lama di perpustakaan untuk memandangi orang yang disukainya.

Aku baru menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini. Dan itu sedikit membuat hatiku berbeda setiap kali melihatnya. Entah mengapa, aku mulai mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Jimin padaku. Mungkin….aku bisa melupakan _nya_.

* * *

 **Jungkook**

 _Musim hujan._ Sudah biasanya hujan datang dan mengguyur kota Seoul sebelum menjelang musim panas. Tidak sedikit orang-orang di sebelah rumahku memasang _teru-teru bozu_ —itu, sejenis boneka penangkal hujan—di depan jendela kamarnya. Tapi bagiku itu adalah hal yang konyol. Mengapa mereka menghindari hal seindah seperti hujan? Bagiku hujan itu indah. Hujan itu hidup. Aku menyukainya.

Jika hujan seperti ini, aku lebih senang mengahabiskan waktu bermain di kelas bersama teman-temanku. Di saat jam pelajaran kosong. Namun akhir-akhir ini ada pengecualian. Kelas yang awalanya tempat yang kusenangi saat hujan, kini beralih pada tempat lain. Tempat yang jarang aku datangi atau pun siswa-siswa di SMA-ku. Tempat yang terisolir dari tempat lainnya. Tempat yang telah menarik perhatianku.

Hujan dan perpustakaan.

Bukankah itu senada?

Menghabiskan waktu di saat hujan dengan tumpukan buku-buku. Hanyut dalam kata-kata yang tertulis di dalam buku. Dan yang paling utama….

Aku bisa menatap ke luar jendela sepuasnya. Tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Tanpa ada yang mengetahui. Dan tanpa ada yang menyadari.

Mungkin sebagian orang akan mengira aku adalah orang yang aneh. Menghabiskan waktu saat hujan hanya dengan duduk menyendiri di bangku depan meja penjaga perpustakaan. Tak apa, aku tidak peduli apa yang akan orang-orang pikirkan. Terserah mereka mau berpikir apa tentangku. Yang jelas, mereka tidak tahu terdapat alasan apa dibalik semua yang kulakukan. Hanya melihat ke luar jendela, maka aku bisa melihat dunia dengan indah.

Seperti sekarang ini, lagi-lagi aku hanyut dengan lamunan dan khayalanku yang diarahkan semuanya ke luar jendela. Membosankan.

Srek!

Oh! Suara itu benar-benar membuat mimpi siangku menjadi buyar seketika. Mengusik ketenanganku di antara suara-suara hujan. Padahal mencari ketenangan di tengah-tengah hujan itu sedikit sulit. Kenapa semuanya harus menjadi kacau karena suara itu!

Dengan malas aku menoleh. Gorden jendela paling ujung disibak oleh seseorang. Sehingga suara gesekan antara besi gorden dan besi penyangga terdengar jelas oleh sensor gendang telingaku. Jika yang melakukannya _namja_ , maka dengan senang hati aku akan langsung mengusirnya atau sekadar memberikan tatapan jengkel. Kalau pun perempuan, mungkin aku hanya melihatnya, lalu membiarkannya. Dan yang kulihat saat ini…

* * *

 **Taehyung**

Aku tidak pernah suka dengan rintik-rintik air yang akhir-akhir ini mengunjungi kota Seoul. Membuat aspal jalanan menjadi basah. Suasana terasa menjadi suram. Bahkan terdengar berisik ketika rintik-rintik air itu bertubrukan dengan benda padat. Membuat ketenanganku sirna ketika membaca di perpustakaan.

Hujan dan perpustakaan, bukankah itu mengganggu?

Bukannya aku membenci hujan, aku hanya tidak suka pada kedatangannya saja. Mereka datang tanpa diundang, dan pergi tanpa dijemput. Membasahi semua yang disentuhnya. Bagi orang-orang mungkin hujan adalah hal yang wajar. Hal yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu segelintir dari mereka. Tapi tidak bagiku. Hujan itu tidak hidup, mereka hanya datang sebagai menjadi faktor abiotik bumi. Hujan itu berisik, kapan pun, dimana pun, dalam keadaan apa pun, mereka datang dengan berisik. Beramai-ramai dan mengeluarkan bau yang khas. Antara udara dan tanah. Bukankah itu menyebalkan?

Yang jelas, aku tidak pernah suka hujan karena hujan telah menghancurkan bagian dari diriku. Seperti jiwa yang terbelah dan akhirnya hilang selamanya.

Seperti sekarang ini, suasana perpustakaan tidak setenang seperti biasanya. Gemercik air membentur jendela-jendela di sepanjang perpustakaan. Seolah-olah mereka ingin memecahkannya dan masuk menembus melalui permukannya. Membasahi semua buku-buku. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, mungkin perasaan tidak suka-ku berubah menjadi perasaan benci.

Tapi…..aku akui, kali ini sedikit ada yang berbeda. Bukan karena siswa-siswa yang datang jumlahnya sedikit, tapi karena alasan lain. Mungkin saat ini yang kudengar adalah suara hening yang entah berasal darimana. Mungkin saat ini yang terjadi adalah waktu yang berhenti entah karena faktor apa. Mungkin saat ini, hujan telah berubah sepenuhnya karena sosok itu. Sosok yang terlihat seperti seni visual dua dimensi, dengan tenang menghadap pada jendela di sampingnya. Tak lupa dengan dagu yang ditopangkan dengan sebelah tangannya.

Sosok itu… posisi duduknya… sebelah tangan menopang dagu… dengan butir-butir air di luar sana menemani ketenangannya. Antara dia dan dunia luar yang hanya dibatasi dengan lapisan kaca jendela yang tebal.

Seperti rutinitas yang dilakukannya, duduk di depan meja penjaga perpustakaan ditemani buku terbuka yang tidak dibacanya. Atau lebih tepatnya, sama sekali tidak diliriknya. Hanya sebagai pajangan dan saksi bisu untuk kegiatan yang dilakukannya. Ya Tuhan! Mengapa ada manusia dengan sifat aneh sepertinya? Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang dipandanginya sehingga membuatnya tampak seperti patung?

Lamunanku langsung buyar ketika mendengar suara jendela yang terbanting-banting. Sial! Mungkin karena siswa yang lupa menutupnya sehingga membuat lapisan kayunya bertubrukan dengan pigura jendelanya. Sedikit aku melirik ke sosok yang sedari tadi kulihat, masih tetap sama, tenang tanpa terusik sedikit pun. Padahal jarak jendela yang terbuka tadi dengan dirinya lumayan dekat. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Dengan malas aku berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka itu. Menutupnya dengan pelan agar tidak mengganggu orang itu yang masih tenggelam dengan mimpinya. Dan dengan hati-hati, aku menyibak gorden jendela agar meredam suara hujan yang berisik itu. Pelan…pelan….pelan…

Sampai berakhir di belakangnya.

Srek!

Oh, sial! Aku membuat suara yang tidak menyenangkan. Bisa kulihat bahunya yang sedkit bergerak, dengan perlahan kepalanya menoleh. Berusaha menemukan sumber suara yang mengganggunya. Komatta, dia berbalik! Bagaimana kalau dia marah?

Untuk beberapa detik hanya kedua mata kami yang saling berbicara. Tidak ada suara. Tidak ada gerakan. Hanya saling menatap untuk beberapa detik. Apa ini? Mengapa seperti lem rasanya ketika menatap kedua manik yang berwarna cokelat itu? Bahaya, aku tidak boleh menatap lama-lama sepasang irisnya yang seperti lem itu.

"Ah… _Mian_ ," sadar aku masih menatapnya, dengan cepat aku meminta maaf sambil membungkukan badan, "Aku tidak akan menutup jendela di sebelahmu."

" _Gwenchana_ … Kalau kau ingin menutupnya juga tidak apa-apa."

Kembali kutatap wajahnya. Kulihat senyum simpul menghiasi wajah ovalnya. Aku tidak menyangka, orang yang terlihat pendiam sepertinya, bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Maka tanpa ragu, aku membalas senyumannya.

"Selalu melihat ke luar jendela seperti itu, apa tidak kepanasan?"

"Hah?"

Aiissh! Salah salah! Mana mungkin ada sinar matahari di saat hujan seperti ini. Ya ampun, Kim Taehyung, ada apa denganmu ini? Sekarang raut wajah _namja_ itu benar-benar terlihat sangat bingung. _Pabo_!

"Uhm…maksudku…saat musim panas nanti. Maaf, membuatmu bingung dan bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh. Lupakan saja," sahutku cepat sambil mengibaskan kedua tanganku di depan wajahnya. Lalu detik berikutnya, aku mendengar suara tawa renyah _namja_ itu. Saat tertawa, kedua matanya menyipit.

"Ya, memang sih." Ujarnya setelah tawanya berhenti, kembali ia menopangkan dagunya dan menatap jendela. Tatapan matanya tampak menerawang. Ia kembali dengan posisi awalnya.

"Tapi dari sini…aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas."

Glek!

Tepat seperti dugaanku. _Namja_ itu, tatapan menerawangnya, posisi diamnya, memang terarah untuk orang yang disukainya. Siapa orang yang selalu ditatapnya?

Karena penasaran aku mengikuti arah pandangannya. Entah karena apa aku ingin mengetahuinya meskipun sebagian dari diriku tidak ingin melakukannya. Bukankah tidak baik mencampuri privasi orang lain? Tapi, pada akhirnya rasa penasaranku yang menang. Dan yang kulihat….

Memang aneh, jika di saat hujan seperti ini, siswa-siswa melakukan kegiatan di luar sana. Namun pengecualian bagi siswa-siswa itu yang melakukannya, karena hanya kegiatan itu yang memiliki tempat tertutup. Sehingga air hujan tidak akan mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Dari awal seharusnya aku tahu, seharusnya aku menyadarinya, dan seharusnya aku bisa menebaknya. Hanya dari jendela perpustakaan tepat diamana aku berpijak, semuanya begitu terlihat dengan jelas. Tanpa ada penghalang apa pun kecuali kaca jendela.

Kini aku tahu kemana arah tatapan _namja_ yang berhasil membuatku penasaran. Aku tahu tatapan menerawangnya tertuju kemana. Dan bahkan, senyum tipis situ terlihat lagi, ditambah dengan binar harapan di kedua matanya.

Yang ia lihat saat ini adalah aula teater dan klub _dance._

* * *

 **Jungkook**

Sejak pertemuan pertama kami di perpustakaan waktu itu, aku jadi bisa dekat dengannya. Entahlah, kami berdua tiba-tiba saja jadi merasa akrab. Mungkin karena kami menyukai hal yang sama, yaitu perpustakaan. Dan kini aku mengetahui namanya, Taehyung. Lucu sekali, seperti anak kecil.

Bagiku nama itu begitu cocok untuknya. Tingkahnya memang terlihat seperti anak kecil, aku hanya tidak menyangka remaja sepertinya bisa begitu menyukai perpustakaan yang menurut segelintir orang membosankan. Namun, hal yang membuatku aneh, wajah seperti anak kecilnya sedikit bertolak belakang dengan hal yang tidak disukainya. Biasanya anak kecil akan terlihat senang dan bahagia begitu bermain dan menari dengan hujan. Bagi anak kecil, hujan itu adalah teman mereka. Tapi bagi Taehyung, hujan adalah hal yang tidak disukainya. Aku tidak tahu alasan di balik ia tidak menyukai hujan. Yang jelas, begitu aku melihat kedua sorot matanya, tersirat kesedihan serta kepedihan ketika ia menceritakannya. Dari situ aku menyadarinya, kalau aku tidak ingin melihat matahari yang redup karena hujan menutupi sinar di matanya. Tak apa, jika ia memang tidak menyukai hujan, setidaknya aku bisa tahu kalau ia menyukai matahari. Hal yang aku sukai mengenai pribadi seorang _namja_ aneh bernama Kim Taehyung.

Hari ini, seperti biasa, aku akan menghabiskan waktu senggangku di perpustakaan. Hujan masih setia mengunjungi Seoul. Padahal di kalender Korea, musim panas akan segera tiba menyambut kota Seoul. Mungkin karena pengaruh _global warming_ , cuaca hujan jadi sedikit lebih lama dari jadwal yang ditentukan. Tapi itu tidak masalah, toh aku memang menyukai hujan.

Tidak seperti biasanya, begitu menggeser pintu hingga terbuka, kedua mataku akan langsung melihat sosoknya duduk sambil membaca buku di bangku belakang meja penjaga perpustakaan. Mendapati Taehyung yang duduk dengan poni hampir menutupi mata. Tampak tenggelam dengan bacaan yang dibacanya. Tapi, kali ini aku tidak menemukannya di sana.

Aku mengikuti kakiku kemana pun melangkah. Berusaha menemukan sosoknya. Dari rak satu ke rak yang lainnya…seterusnya… selanjutnya… sampai…

"Ah! _Appo_ …."

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Dengan kedua tangan dijejalkan di saku celana seragamku, aku mundur tiga langkah. Begitu sampai di rak nomor delapan barisan tentang bahasa Jepang kanji, aku menemukannya. Seorang _namja_ berdiri menghadap ke rak buku sambil menundukan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah buku, sedangkan yang kirinya mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya. Beberapa buku besar dan tebal tercecer tidak jelas di bawah lantai. Membuka lembaran-lembaran acak secara tidak sengaja.

"Dasar ceroboh. Kenapa tidak memakai tangga saja?" aku terkekeh geli melihat tingkahnya. Taehyung menoleh dengan cepat, begitu melihatku ia langsung menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku ceroboh, Jungkook. Aku benar-benar kesulitan tadi," sahutnya ketus, ia berjongkok lalu memunguti satu per satu buku yang terjatuh. Tanpa diminta, aku langsung membantunya mengambil buku-buku yang tebal itu. Membayangkan bagaimana rasanya tertimpa dengan buku yang tebalnya hampir 500 halaman.

"Kalau tahu tidak bisa menggapai tempat yang tinggi, kenapa tidak menggunakan tangga saja?" tanyaku sambil bangkit berdiri dengan buku digenggaman yang berhasil kukumpulkan.

"Aku malas membawanya kemari. Aku berpikir, mungkin aku bisa menggapai letak rak di sini. Karena terlihat tidak terlalu tinggi," terang Taehyung, ia menepuk-nepuk buku yang diambilnya agar debu yang menempel segara hilang. Aku tertawa mendengar penjelasannya, benar-benar polos.

"Ya sudah, aku bantu. Ini di simpan dimana?"

Setelah Taehyung memberitahukan di mana saja letak untuk menyimpan buku-bukunya, kami berdua dilanda keheningan. Tidak ada yang membuka suara di antara kami, hanya suara buku yang dimasukkan ke dalam rak dan suara hujan yang terdengar dari luar sana.

"Taehyung-ah _._ Boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?" aku membuka suara, meskipun aku tidak melihat wajahnya saat ini karena posisi kami memang saling berbalik. Bisa kudengar ia sibuk dengan merapikan buku-buku.

"Hem? Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Aku takut, jika aku menanyakannya, maka aku akan melukai perasaannya. Tapi, semakin lama aku menyimpan pertanyaan ini, semakin besar rasa penasaranku.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka dengan hujan?"

Hening.

Aku tahu dia mematung ketika mendengar pertanyaanku.

Aku menoleh sedikit melalui punggungku, ternyata benar, gerakan Taehyung berhenti. Sebelah tangannya terangkat menyentuh rak buku. Aku memicingkan mata, apakah tangan _namja_ itu terlihat gemetar? Kalau tahu begini, aku menyesal setengah mati menanyakannya.

"Maaf, kau tidak perlu—"

"Tidak apa-apa," sela Taehyung cepat, "Aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Kau tidak perlu berbalik, tetaplah fokus pada buku-buku yang akan kau rapikan."

Aku mengangguk pelan walaupun Taehyung tidak melihatnya. Mengikuti apa yang ia katakan. Aku kembali menoleh pada rak di depanku, lalu membereskan buku-buku. Jeda sejenak beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya aku mendengar Taehyung menghela napas berat.

"Kejadiannya dua tahun yang lalu ketika aku masih duduk di bangku SMP. Kau tahu kan, masa di mana semua remaja tumbuh, haha. Masa di mana mulai mengenal 'cinta'. Dan masa di mana…." Taehyung terdiam sejenak, sekali lagi kudengar dia menghela napas dengan berat. Seolah-olah berusaha mengangkat beban yang menghimpit diagfragmanya. "Ketika secara bersamaan kau merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta, di masa itu juga kau mengenal dan merasakan apa itu sakit hati."

Aku mematung. Perasaanku saja atau saat ini suara _namja_ itu seperti menahan tangis? Entahlah, yang jelas saat ini aku tidak berani berbalik lalu menoleh padanya. Aku takut mendapati kedua bahunya bergetar kerena menahan isakan. Aku takut mendengar tangisannya. Maka, masih dengan berusaha mempertahankan posisiku saat ini, aku tidak berbalik.

"Waktu itu, saat jam pelajaran sekolah berakhir, langit mulai menampakkan warna kemerahan, dan saat itu pula hujan datang. Di pintu keluar dekat dengan ruang loker, aku melihatnya. Orang itu, _namja_ yang berhasil menarik perhatianku, atau dengan kata lain, dia adalah cinta pertamaku." Taehyung mengeluarkan tawa aneh. "Jangn merasa aneh karena aku menyukai seorang _namja,_ Jungkook."

Apa ini? Mengapa kedua telingaku seperti menolak untuk mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Taehyung selanjutnya? Meskipun aku tidak berani mendengarnya, entah mengapa mulutku terasa kelu untuk menyela dan menghentikan cerita Taehyung. Dan, tidak! Aku tidak merasa aneh padanya. Tidak sama sekali!

"Mungkin hari itu adalah hari yang tidak akan terlupakan oleh memori otakku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan. Tiba-tiba saja aku berhasil pulang bersamanya, dan kau tahu? Di tengah percikan air hujan mengguyur kami berdua, sebuah payung berada di tengah-tengah kami. Dan di saat hujan mengelilingi kami berdua, sebuah kata cinta terikat di antara kami berdua. Hal itulah yang membuatku begitu mencintai hujan,"

Aku berbalik menghadap punggung Taehyung. Perasaan lega membanjiri hatiku ketika kulihat bahunya tidak bergetar. Taehyung hanya terdiam, masih dengan tumpukkan buku berada pada genggaman tangannya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku begitu percaya padanya. Karena aku menyukainya, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk membenci dan tidak percaya padanya. Kupikir hubunganku dengannya akan selalu berjalan tanpa ada rintangan. Kami tidak pernah bertengkar, kami bisa saling memaafkan, dan kami saling menyukai. Namun dugaanku salah, tidak semuanya berjalan seperti yang kuharapkan. Hari itu, di saat aku menunggunya untuk bertemu, ketika hujan tidak berhasil menembus permukaan kaca jendela _café_ yang memisahkan tempat dudukku dan keadaan luar daerah halte, tempat yang menjadi lautan orang-orang metropolitan, aku melihatnya… dia bersama orang lain."

Dugaanku benar. Aku tahu jalan ceritanya.

"Awalnya kupikir orang itu hanyalah adik atau saudaranya, namun pikiran itu tidak terbukti sama sekali ketika ia memeluknya. Ketika aku melihat orang itu, seorang _namja,_ dengan jelas, aku tahu dia adalah kakak kelas yang selama ini juga mengincar cinta pertamaku."

Kumohon! Jangan lanjutkan….

"Aku benar-benar dicampakkan olehnya."

Kali ini Taehyung berbalik mengahadapku. Tidak ada tangisan di sana. Tidak ada isakan yang dikeluarkan. Yang kulihat hanyalah perasaan sedih dan kecewa di kedua iris matanya.

"Itukah alasanmu kau membenci hujan?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku tidak membencinya. Aku hanya tidak suka pada hujan, bukan berarti aku membencinya. Karena bagaimana pun juga, ada kenangan yang tidak ingin kulupakan ketika hujan."

Aku menatapmya tanpa berkedip. Tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi, perasaan lega karena Taehyung mau menceritakannya sudah cukup bagiku.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Aku mengangkat alis, "Bagaimana denganku?"

Taehyung tertawa kecil, ah…akhirnya ia tertawa lagi. Melihat tawanya, tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk menyugingkan seulas senyum.

"Aku ingin tahu orang yang selama ini kau sukai."

Deg! Oh Tuhan, bunyi apa itu? Apakah saat ini suara jantungku berdetak dengan sangat kencang dan hampir membuatnya keluar dari tubuhnku? Atau lebih tepatnya, pertanyaan Taehyung seperti bongkahan es yang memukul tepat pada jantungku berada.

"Sudah saatnya kau menceritakan orang itu. Selama ini kau selalu memandang ke luar jendela ketika kau duduk di bangku yang biasa kau tempati, terkadang aku melihatmu senyum-senyum sendiri. Dan bisa kutebak, kau sedang memperhatikan orang yang kau sukai di luar sana."

"Oh?"

"Kenapa 'oh'? Cepat ceritakan padaku!"

Astaga! Baru kutahu ternyata dia menyadarinya. Dia sering mendapatiku tengah melamun sambil memandangi jendela. Apalagi ia berpikir apa yang kupandangi adalah orang yang kusukai, memalukan sekali!

"Jadi, siapa dia?"

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah, tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu meluncur dengan mudahnya. "Dia anak kelas 2-2."

* * *

 **Taehyung**

 _Dia anak kelas 2-2._

Sudah tiga hari berlalu ketika Jungkook memberitahuku tentang orang yang disukainya. Hanya tentang kelasnya yang kebetulan adalah kelasku, tidak ada penjelasan lain selain itu. Dan aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan apa-apa lagi. Bukakah itu jelas? Anggota klub _dnace_ yang berasal dari kelasku, adalah Jimin. Akhirnya aku tahu, orang yang selama ini disukai Jungkook adalah Jimin.

Aneh, mengapa tiba-tiba hatiku terasa sakit ketika mendengar fakta mengerikan itu?

Mengapa harus Jimin? Mengapa tatapan menerawang itu ditunjukan untuk Jimin? Mengapa…Astaga! Sebenarnya apa telah kupikirkan?! Demi Tuhan, Jimin adalah temanku. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk merasa iri padanya. Tapi, mengapa aku seperti tidak menerima ketika Jungkook menyukai Jimin ?

Seperti sekarang ini, saat hujan lagi-lagi datang, aku kembali bertemu dengan _namja_ itu di perpustakaan. Dan ketika mendengar alasannya ia datang, aku benar-benar berharap aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Jungkook.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku memutuskan, kalau aku akan mengatakan perasaanku pada orang yang kusukai. Maka dari itu, mungkin aku tidak akan datang lagi ke perpustakaan."

Kalau kau ingin mengatakannya, mengapa kau harus memberitahukannya padaku? Mengapa tidak langsung katakan langsung padanya bodoh! Tak tahukah perasaanku saat ini ketika mendengarnya?

"Jadi…"

"Hentikan!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak, "Perasaanmu tidak akan pernah tersampaikan. Dia tidak akan pernah menerima perasaanmu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena selama ini kau tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kau hanya memandanginya dari jauh, bagaimana bisa ia menerima perasaanmu?"

Ya Tuhan…. Mengapa aku begitu kejam?! Bukankah itu sama saja kalau aku egois? Aku ini curang! Aku tahu perasaannya, tapi aku menyembunyikan perasaanku sendiri. Bahwa sebenarnya, aku sama sepertinya. Aku juga selalu memandangi Jungkook dalam diam. Sehingga tanpa sadar….

"Taehyung…"

… _Aku menyukainya._

"Lagipula… Jimin sudah memiliki seorang kekasih," Berhentilah mulut bodoh! Jangan terus menyakiti hatinya sampai seperti ini! Apalagi sampai berbohong. Kulihat kedua bola matanya membulat dengan besar. Terkejut mendengar kata-kataku. Aku menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah Jungkook saat ini.

"Jimin? Siapa dia?"

Eh? Aku mendongak, mendapati raut wajah Jungkook berubah heran dan bingung. Apa katanya tadi? Siapa Jimin? Jangan bercanda….

"Ah… sepertinya kau salah paham." Kudengar Jungkook tertawa, ia mengacak-acak rambutku dengan pelan. "Ikut aku."

Aku mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Mengapa _namja_ itu tidak marah ketika aku berkata hal yang menyakitkan padanya? Mengapa _namja_ itu malah…tertawa?

"Coba duduk di tempat yang biasa aku duduki,"

Aku memandangnya heran. Terlebih saat ia berjalan mendekati meja penjaga perpustakaan lalu duduk dengan santai. "Cepat lakukan."

Mengikuti apa perintahnya, dengan rasa penasaran menggelitik diriku, aku duduk di tempat yang selalu Jungkook duduki. Tempat yang menjadi awal pertemuanku dengannya.

"Apa yang kamu lihat dari sana?"

Perlahan aku menoleh. Menoleh tepat ke arah jendela. Dan saat itu juga, kedua mataku membelalak. Jendelanya memang menampakkan keadaan di luar sana, terutama aula teater, di mana anggota _dance_ sedang latihan. Tapi tidak dengan pantulannya. Pantulan jendela itu menggambarkan dengan jelas bagaimana keadaan di belakang meja penjaga perpustakaan. Memang tampak buram, tapi tetap terlihat. Bisa kulihat Jungkook duduk tenang di sana sambil tersenyum. Kini aku mengerti ke mana arahnya tatapan menerawang Jungkook, aku tahu ditujukan untuk siapa senyuman itu, dan aku tahu… Alasan di balik ia tidak memandangi bukunya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak masa lalu menghantuiku, aku kembali menyukai hujan. Begitu menyukainya.

"Sekarang kau tahu siapa sebenarnya orang yang kusukai."

Aku tersenyum.

Seperti dia hujan dan aku matahari. Dan kami berdua adalah pelangi.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 **haloo :3 ini pertama kalinya Yui post di ffn. Salam kenal ya~ Yui author baru.**

 **Dan lagi suka sama KookV, atau Vkook? hahaha, kalo ada yang bingung sebenernya ini KookV. Yui juga kadang masih bingung mana semenya dan ukenya di antara mereka :'3 tapi kayaknya V lebih ke uke ya? Dia imut, wkwkwk.**

 **Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari cerita manga, tapi lupa namanya :") dan ada beberapa adegan yang diganti kok.**

 **Oh ya, Yui masih belajar buat fanfic, ada yang bisa rekomendasiin fanfic KookV yang menurut kalian seru? heheh**

 **Thank You senpai-senpai~ kritik dan saran akan diterima buat fic ini.**

 **Jangan lupa review yaaa~**


End file.
